ADRENALINA
by Liss83
Summary: Danno recibe un mensaje muy claro que lo obligara a tomar decísiones al estilo McGarrett
1. EL MENSAJE

Moría de hambre por eso apresuro el paso y subió a su auto. Disfrutaba de esos minutos, pues eran los únicos en los que conducía su amado Camaro, y es que aunque no lo dijera ni bajo tortura, debía reconocer que Steve tenía razón. ¡Él no sabía disfrutar su auto, aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera conducirlo de vez en cuando!

Tarareaba una canción cuando llego a casa del seal. Tomo las bolsas y bajo del auto. Miro la hora. Steve debería estar bañándose, así que lo esperaría con la cena en la mesa. Después revisaría su disfraz. Al día siguiente era Halloween y quería tener todo listo. Su monito estaba emocionada con el plan de ir a pedir dulces

Ni bien llego al umbral de la puerta su corazón se detuvo. El olor a sangre era casi asfixiante para él. Dejo las bolsas en el suelo, desenfundo su arma y empujo la puerta lo más despacio posible intentando por todos los medio no hacer ruido. Entro al lugar apuntando hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda. Su corazón se detuvo al ver el aspecto del lugar. En las paredes habían dibujado símbolos extraños. Agudizo el oído pero no logro escuchar nada, recorrió la planta baja asegurándose que no hubiera nadie más en el lugar. Llegar al dormitorio de su compañero fue una agonía

Si el techo y paredes de la sala y los pasillos habían servido de pizarra para esos extraños jeroglíficos, la habitación principal era una verdadera editorial. No había ni un solo milímetro del lugar donde no estuviera escrito. Se concentró lo más posible, con el corazón totalmente apretado en su pecho. Eran gritos desesperados que pedían ayuda y la firma decía S.M.

El rubio tomo su celular y tecleo lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Chin – dijo desesperado – necesito que vengas a casa de Steve lo más rápido posible. Y trae a Max contigo – luego colgó – ¿Dónde estás Steve?

Empezó a tomar fotos con su celular a todo el lugar y a mandárselas a Cho pidiéndole que las analizará. Hubo una en especial que le llamo la atención, pues llevaba su nombre, "Tú eres el culpable". Su corazón dio un vuelco, esa era la letra de Steve. Volvió sobre sus pasos y analizo todos los dibujos. No era el único mensaje. No lo había notado antes pero todos decían lo mismo, solo que en diferentes idiomas. Escucho el tintineo de un teléfono y por alguna razón se corazón se angustio aún más, si es que eso era posible. Se acercó hasta el buro, sobre él estaba el celular de su jefe. Conocía de memoria el número de la llamada entrante ¿pero por qué le llamaba a su compañero y no a él?

\- ¡Steve – grito la mujer desesperada – pásame a Danny!

\- ¡Rachel! ¡Soy Danny! – escucho gritos y golpes – ¡Rachel!

Por esta, y solo por esta vez, no se detuvo a pensar en nada, sin colgar la llamada salió corriendo. Subió al auto y acelero a fondo todo lo que pudo, si el motor se fundía poco o nada le importaba, su única prioridad era llegar a casa de la madre de su hija y asegurarse que ambas estaban bien. Al llegar al lugar, lejos de serenarse su corazón solo se angustio más. El lugar estaba demasiado silencioso. Entro sigilosamente y encontro todo destrozado. Un balazo retumbo en toda la casa y a continuación un golpe seco en la segunda planta. Al llegar al pie de la escalera se encontró con el cuerpo de Stand, el padrastro de su hija. El hombre estaba en un ángulo extraño. Se acercó e inspeccionar y al instante giro el rostro y cerró los ojos. Era obvio que el hombre estaba muerto. Tenía el cuello girado en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados.

Subió cada peldaño con el corazón desbocado, alguna vez a petición de su hija había entrado a la casa, por lo que sabía exactamente donde estaba la habitación de la niña. Lentamente se dirigió allí rezando a toda divinidad que lo quisiera escuchar que el lugar estuviese intacto. Al llegar reviso todo el lugar y lo único que encontró fue silencio y pulcritud. Pero ni rastro de su monito. Salió al pasillo y reviso sigilosamente cada recamara hasta llegar a la principal. Un grito de frustración salió de su garganta y sus lágrimas cayeron. Dos golpes el mismo día. Su ex mujer estaba tirada en el piso completamente desnuda y bañada en sangre. Al igual que Stand, su cabeza había sido girada en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados y un balazo en mitad del pecho. Se forzó a sí mismo a mirar al cuerpo inerte y comprobó que entre sus piernas había sangre. ¡Al parecer la habían violado!

Salió lo más deprisa que pudo y ni bien llego al jardín, devolvió todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Intento serenarse, pero se sobresaltó cuando una llamada entro. Era Chin

\- Dime que me tienes algo de Steve – suplico

\- Revise toda la casa y está completamente destrozada – dijo el isleño – no hay nada en su lugar

\- ¿Qué hay de los dibujos? – dijo el rubio.

\- Cho lo está analizando – contesto consternado – me está entrando una llamada de ella. La pondré en conferencia – se escuchó un pitido – Cho estas en conferencia con Danny

\- No hay huellas, ni forzaron la entrada – dijo la mujer – Max está analizando la sangre

\- Ya tengo los resultados – dijo este con voz sombría – por la cantidad ocupada, y en vista que no se ha encontrado un sustancia que…

\- ¡Max – exigió el rubio – al punto!

\- La sangre es del comandante McGarrett – dijo el hombre de lente – y todo indicada que a estas alturas debe estar muerto por desangramiento – Danny cerro los ojos y por instinto estiro el brazo mientras se tambaleaba. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

\- ¿Pero y su cuerpo? – pregunto Cho con la voz entrecortada

\- Max… – dijo Danny – necesito que vengas en este momento a la casa de Rachel – cerro los ojos y respiro hondo – ella y Stand… los asesinaron. Grace… no está. Por favor – suplico – ven

\- Salgo para allá – dijo este

Quince minutos después Max y Cho examinaban el lugar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Cho

\- Tengo que encontrarla – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Lo haremos hermano – prometió Cho poniéndole la mano en el hombro – estuve revisando y al parecer Stand tenia negocios con Karl Mitshury

\- ¿No es el narcotraficante de anfetaminas? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Exacto – dicho Cho – la policía sabe de su conexión con la red de distribución hormiga pero no puede probar nada

\- Me suena a Wo Fat – dijo Danny

\- Tienen negocios juntos – dijo Cho

\- ¿Me estas insinuando que Wo Fat tiene que ver con el secuestro de Grace? – dijo el rubio sorprendido – ¿y Steve? ¿cómo logro llevárselo sin que se defienda?

\- A menos que lo haya encontrado con la guardia baja - dijo Cho

\- Imposible con él – dijo Danny – su entrenamiento de Rambo compulsivo lo hace mantenerse en guardia treinta horas al día

\- Estuve buscando en su refrigerador y encontré que colocaron droga en un jugo de zanahoria – dijo Max

\- ¿Qué hay de los dibujos? – dijo Danny

\- Es japonés antiguo – dijo Max – todo el lugar dice prácticamente lo mismo. Juramentos de muerte

\- ¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué secuestrar a Steve y a Grace al mismo tiempo? – dijo Chin intrigado

\- Sabe que Steve y yo haríamos lo que fuera el uno por el otro – dijo Danny – pero si Grace está en peligro… – cierra los ojos – ¡eso lo cambia todo!

\- No te voy a preguntar tu decisión – dijo Chin – solo te voy a decir que es la misma que haría Steve

\- Te equivocas – dijo con los ojos cerrados – buscaremos a Steve

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Cho sorprendida – ¡hablamos de Grace! ¡tu hija! ¡tu monito!

\- ¡Y pagaran con su vida si le tocan solo un cabello! – sentencio el detective – ¡ahora que si le pasa algo…!

Grace lloraba en una habitación oscura y sin ventana llamando a su padre desesperadamente. La única luz que recibía era la pantalla de un televisor den que se proyectaba desde la imagen de Steve que estaba colgado de las muñecas del techos por unas cadenas gruesas. Estaba su rostro sangrando completamente, su cuerpo mostraba heridas y moretones junto con otros cardenales. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se pudo ver que no podía abrir los ojos debido a los golpes. La niña lloro aún más aterrorizada preguntándose donde estaba su papá que no venía a ayudarlos

Grace no pudo evitar gritar cuando vio que un hombre entraba a la habitación donde estaba Steve y usando un fierro volvían a golpear al Marín a la altura de los muslos, pero a pesar de todo de su boca no salía ni un solo quejido

Chin conducía, ya que Danny no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo cuando un mensaje le llego a este. Al sonar su celular abrió el mensaje y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de desesperación. Era una transmisión al vivo de Grace viendo como torturaban a Steve. Sus lágrimas cayeron a cascada por su rostro. Grace lo llamaba totalmente aterrada, mientras veía por la pantalla con Steve era flagelado. Las dos personas más importantes en su vida estaban siendo torturadas y él se sentía con las manos totalmente atadas.

No aguanto más y lloro como un niño. No sabía como detener ese maldito infierno. Su celular volvió a sonar, ahora era una llamada

\- Si – dijo Danny con la voz temblorosa

\- En dos puntos equis distantes están su hija y su compañero – dijo otra voz fría – cada uno tiene una bomba ¿A cual elige detective Williams?

\- ¿Por qué? – grito Danny – ¡Es solo una niña!

\- No – dijo la voz –, no es solo una niña. Es mucho mas. Es una de las dos personas mas importantes de la vida del teniente McGarrett – se escucho una carcajada – y adivine cual es la otra – la línea se corto en ese momento

\- Los encontraremos – prometió su compañero – tranquilo

\- ¡Quiero la ubicación de donde provino la llamada – exigió Danny, – y la quiero ahora! ¡Aguanten chicos! Ya voy

Habían pasado cerca a dos horas cuando entro una nueva llamada al celular del detective

\- ¡Papá! – grito Grace

\- D.. Da.. nno – se escucho la débil voz de Steve – olv…idate de… mi. No… ven… ga sar… gento. Su mi… sión es llevar… a Grace a casa

\- Steve – susurro Danny – perdoname

\- No es… tu cul… pa – susurro Steve y distinguió una sonrisa en ella – Hazme un favor… cuídala y dile… que el tío Steve… la ama, como ama a su papá – Danny cerro los ojos conteniendo sus lagrimas – y hubiese dado lo que fuese por estar siempre al lado de ambos. Espantar a sus pretendientes

\- ¡No te atrevas a despedirte animal! – exigió Danny con la voz entrecortada – tienes que quedarte con Grace y conmigo. No nos puedes dejar solos

\- ¿Quién le pone adrenalina a tu vida? – pregunto Steve sonriendo – ¡Y en un solo lugar!

\- Solo tu bebe – dijo Danny limpiándose las lagrimas – solo tú – la llamada se corto –. Están cerca de las vías del tren

\- ¿Steve o Grace? – pregunto Chin

\- Los dos – dijo Danny – Cho ¿Tienes las coordenadas?

\- Te las estoy enviando en este momento – dijo la chica

\- Necesitamos refuerzos – dijo Chin marcando en su teléfono – refuerzos. Lou nos puede ayudar en eso

\- ¡Es hora de patear traseros! – dijo Danny acelerando


	2. NO ME DEJES

Una descarga eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo del teniente McGarrett, y no era producto del momento que estaban viviendo, se lo decían los cables que estaban conectados a todo su cuerpo por un extremo y por otro a una terminal eléctrica. De fondo lo único que lograba escuchar eran los gritos aterrorizados de Grace. Tenía que concentrarse. Sabia que Danny había entendido el mensaje. Si tan solo lograse zafarse de las cadenas… y fue esa esa ultima descarga la que le brindo la claridad mental que necesitaba

Grace había escuchado la conversación de los adultos y aunque su tío estaba muy mal herido, sabia que siempre tenia un as bajo lo manga, o eso era lo que él siempre decía. Sin embargo, había algo que estaba mal. Después que su tío Steve le dijera a su papá que lo quería, a su manera claro, la cabeza de su tío había caído hacia adelante y no se había vuelto a mover. No necesitaba ser adulto o ser como ser como su papá o sus tíos para saber que eso era malo. Muy malo

Su tío no se movía en absoluto. Los hombres malos lo golpeaban con fierros y le ponían unos cables que lo hacían temblar pero él no hacia ni decía nada. Eso la tenia muy asustada

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que todo se detuviera. Unos de los hombres se acerco a su tío y lo examino. Fueron los segundos mas largos de su corta vida

\- Esta muerto – dijo

\- Traigan a la niña – ordeno una voz que era nueva para ella – es hora de negociar con el detective Williams

Segundos después sacaban arrastras a Grace de la habitación donde la tenían para llevarla donde estaba el comandante de cinco cero.

\- ¡Tío! – grito llorando en cuanto lo vio – ¡Ayúdame!

\- Él esta muerto, pequeña – dijo Wo Fat sonriendo – como tu mami y Stand

\- Señor – dijo uno de sus secuaces – los cinco ceros están aquí

\- Entonces negociaremos – dijo el hombre – ý nuestro escudo será McGarrett

\- Esta muerto, señor – dijo otro matón

\- Pero Williams – dijo el jefe – no lo sabe

Cuando Chin, Lou y Danny junto a otros agentes entraron al lugar, encontraron a un hombre encañonando a un Steve bañado en sangre, a quien sujetaban por el cuello y que parecía desmayado. A su lado había una mesa donde estaban los artefactos con los que al parecer lo habían torturado. Detrás de la mesa estaba Wo Fat encañonando a Grace que lloraba llamando ahora a su padre

\- Suéltala – exigió Danny con un aplomo que ni él mismo se conocía

\- Detective Williams – dijo Wo Fat – ¿se arriesgara con su compañero de por medio?¿o debo decir… el cadáver de su compañero?

\- ¿Steve? – dijo Danny con la voz temblorosa – ¡Maldito animal, responde! ¡Steve!

\- ¡Tío! – dijo Grace

\- ¡Steve! – grito Danny

\- ¡Esta muer…! – dijo Wo Fat

En ese momento, pasaron varias cosas, el hombre que sujetaba a Steve grito antes de desplomarse muerto. Steve tomo el arma de este y rodo lejos de este. Con un salto, el comandante estuvo de pie y apuntando Wo Fat

\- ¡Tío! – grito Grace emocionada

\- ¡Suéltala en este momento! – dijo Steve con fría

\- ¿O qué? – dijo Wo Fat sonriendo

\- Grace, princesa – dijo Steve intentando no hacer una mueca de dolor – ¿Recuerdas el verano pasado? ¿Cómo enfurecimos a Danno? – la niña asintió –. Muy bien grumete Williams, es hora de su examen

\- No. Tengo miedo – sollozo la niña

\- No hay tiempo para eso, grumete – dijo Steve con la voz firme – la patria se lo exige y sus superiores se lo ordenan. Así que concéntrese

\- Señor, si señor – sollozo la niña

\- Haga reconocimiento – ordeno Steve – e informe bajo el código Pa 'u

\- ¿A que estas jugando McGarrett? – grito Wo Fat presionando el arma contra la sien de la niña que chillo

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – gritó Danny – tranquilicémonos

\- Informe, cadete – ordeno Steve

\- A sus setecientas horas, señor – dijo Grace llorando

\- Cierre los ojos y espere ordenes, cadete – dijo Steve con una ligera sonrisa

\- Señor, sí señor – dijo la niña obedeciendo

\- Hoy dormirás con la tía Kono, monito – dijo Steve – ya esta todo arreglado

\- Sera solo chicas – dijo Kono

\- ¿Y podremos ver películas de miedo? – dijo Grace

\- Lo que tu quieras princesa – dijo Kono

\- ¡Ahora cadete! – grito Steve y le disparo al único foco del lugar dejándolo todo en la oscuridad.

Se escucho un forcejeo y otro disparo, golpes, mas forcejeó y otro disparo. Pasos corriendo y una persecución. Todo era caos. Hasta que uno a uno Chin, Kono, Lu, Cho y Danny fueron diciendo "despejado". Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el lugar hasta que fue roto por Steve

\- Perímetro despejado y carga asegurada – mientras abrazaba a la pequeña - ¿esta bien, cadete?

\- Señor, si señor – dijo Grace sollozando – permiso para abrir los ojos

\- Permiso denegado – dijo Steve haciendo que la niña meta su rostro en su cuello – espere nuevas ordenes

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – dijo Danny tomando a la niña en brazo – ¡Ya estoy aquí!

\- Papi – dijo abrazándose a él llorando pero sin abrir los ojos

\- Tranquila – susurraba el rubio – Ya paso. Hazle caso al tío Steve. No abras los ojos

\- Sa…ca…la – susurro Steve antes de desmayarse.

\- ¡Kono! – grito Chin mientras marcaba un numero – ¡entren! ¡entren!

\- Vamos Grace – dijo la oficial mientras tomaba a la niña y dejaban el lugar – salgamos de aquí sin abrir los ojos

\- Vamos Steve – decía Danny dándole los primeros auxilios al Marín – no me hagas esto. ¡Respira maldito animal! ¡Respira!

Grace estaba arrodillada frente a una tumba mientras acomodaba un ramo de flores. Una lagrima rodaba su mejilla. Y aunque su padre le repetía a diario que ella era la niña mas fuerte y valiente que pudiera existir, aun tenia vívidas pesadillas con aquel día… y con los que vinieron después. La prensa persiguiéndolos, sus compañeros de colegio excluyéndola de todo por miedo, la gente en la calle intentando que ellos contaran hasta el ultimo detalle. No sabia que era peor si las horas que fue rehén de ese loco o su vida de ahora, dos años después. Aunque las sesiones con la psicóloga le estaban sirviendo de mucho algo le decía que nunca se desharía de aquello recuerdos totalmente

\- Monito – dijo su padre – ya es hora. Hay muchas cosas que hacer

\- Si papi – dijo Grace –. Ya me tengo que ir. Los quiero mucho y los extraños. Hoy será el primer Halloween en el que salgamos a pedir dulces después de… eso. Y tengo miedo, – sus lagrimas caen – pero tengo que ser fuerte si quiero ser una buena Marín. No se olviden de mí. Vendremos la otra semana. Chau

\- Vamos princesa – dijo el rubio abrazando a su hija para alejarse a paso lento

\- Gracias por traerme papi – dijo Grace

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, monito – dijo su padre – ella era tu mamá

\- Además – dijo Steve abrazándola cuando llegaron a la banca donde él estaba –, el hecho de que no los veas no significa que no estén contigo ni que no te amen también

\- ¿lista para el mejor Halloween de nuestras vidas, princesa? – dijo Danny

\- Señor, si señor – dijo Grace cuadrándose y sonriendo

\- ¿Por qué tienes que seguirle la corriente? – protesto el rubio – ¡Esta loco!

\- Aun así me ama – dijo Steve sonriendo – detective McGarrett

\- ¿Recuérdame por qué me case contigo? – dijo Danny frunciendo las cejas

\- Porque soy el hombre mas sexi de toda la isla – dijo Steve

\- Eso es mentira – dijo Danny sonriendo – hace unas semanas Alex O'Loughlin se mudo a la isla para rodar una serie, y no se..., puede que…

\- Ni te atrevas Danniel McGarrett – sentencio Steve – o entonces si sabrás lo que hacemos los ninjas locos como yo

\- ¿Sabían que Scott Caan se mudo también a la isla por la misma serie? – dijo Grace sonriendo mientras se alejaba – y dado que ustedes ya no son solteros y yo si…

\- ¿Qué cosa dijiste Grace Williams? – gritó Danny

\- Vuelve en este momento – exigió Steve – si no quieres saber como se castiga a un grumete insolente

\- Ya lo se – dijo Grace sonriente – el tío Joe ya me contó como te castigaba a ti

Había sido un camino largo para llegar hasta allí. Pero sabían que saldrían adelante, porque eran una familia y los unían varías cosas, entre ellas el amor y la adrenalina que representaba ser un McGarrett


End file.
